Tia's Secret
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: 17 year old Tia loved her life; She had a great job that paid well, men falling at her feet, her own home and great friends. But her perfect life comes crashing down when her older brother is murdered by one of her best friends. Tia only has a limited time to choose a side, and she has to choose fast.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you want to know what the characters look like the images are on my profile, just type them into the browser thing and they will come up, anyways please no flames and enjoy the story.**

_October 31st, 2003 ..._

_14 year old Brendan Hume aimed the camera at the sleeping girl while his mom, Helen, lit the cake candles "Hurry up" he whispered, his mom gave him a playfull glare before going back to the candles "I still think her being born on Halloween is a sign of something" Brendan said smiling, Nick Hume rolled his eyes at his son and his wife finally lit all the candles "Okay it's time to wake her up" Helen exclaimed excitedly,_

_10 year old Lucas jumped onto his big sisters bed and started jumping "Wake up, wake up!" he shouted, the girl stirred for a moment before opening her bright blue eyes and groaning "Get lost" she mumbled into the pillow, Brendan pulled back his little sisters quilt and she shivered "C'mon Tiana, your 13 now your a teenager and you have presents" he said lightly punching her arm, _

_Tiana jumped up and giggled "Presents" she exclaimed, Helen held the cake in front of her daughter while smiling "Make a wish" she said, Tiana closed her eyes before blowing out the candles "Now can I get my presents?" she asked hopefully, Nick kissed his daughters forehead and chuckled "Of course" he said, she jumped out of the bed and let Lucas pull her by the hand, Brendan and the others followed Tia downstairs with the camera making sure to catch Tiana's 13th birthday on camera "Here open mine first"_

_Brendan said handing Tia a small square shaped present wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper, Tiana tore into the present and lifted the lid, she pulled out the silver heart shaped locket with a black leather string "I love it" she squeeled, she handed it to her mom who helped her put it on, Tiana held up her waist length blonde hair while her mom put on the necklace, once she was done Tiana let her hair fall back and she inspected the locket _

_"Look inside" Brendan instructed, Tiana opened the locket to find a photo of them all from when she was 12 "It's one of a kind, I saved up all my money" Brendan said, he handed the camera to Lucas and hugged his little sister tight "Thank you I love it" she exclaimed, he smiled "Happy Birthday sis" he said kissing her cheek, she smiled and hugged him __tighter._

* * *

4 Years Later, 2007...

"Tia...Tia" Sammy exclaimed waving a hand in front of the 17 year olds face, she shook her head out of the memory and faced him "Sorry, minor flashback" she said apologetically, he nodded and cleaned out one of the glasses "Boys are waitin'"

he said motioning to the very occupied table in the back, Tia groaned and approached them "What can I get yah?" she asked slightly annoyed, even though she was friends with them didn't mean they made her job any easier "Depends on what yah got baby" Heco replied, they all laughed and Tia smirked while rolling her eyes "Well I got beer, whiskey and if you keep hittin' on me I got a bottle full of acid with your name on it...Baby"

she said putting her hands on the table and leaning forward, Heco looked embarassed and the boys laughed harder "The usual Tia" Bodie said being the first to stop laughing, Tia nodded and walked back to the bar "7 beers" she told Sammy, he nodded and got to making them "Make that 9" a familiar voice exclaimed, Tia turned her head to see Billy Darley walk in with his little brother Joey,

both boys sat down with the others and started talking while Tia waited for her drinks "Here yah go Ti" Sammy said after pouring all the glasses, Tia placed them on the round tray and carried them over to the boys, she had no trouble with the weight of all the glasses as she had been working at the bar for 2 years "Your drinks" she said laying the tray down on the table,

the boys took a glass each and Tia picked up the tray when they were done "Hey Tia how about some shots" Billy said, Tia nodded and leaned to the side "Special occasion or are you boys lookin' for a hangover?" she asked knowingly, he chuckled and shrugged "Joe's big day, it's his initiating night" he announced, all the guys cheered and Joe looked over the moon but nervous at the same time, Tia knew exactly what initiation night meant but she knew better than' to complain and whine about how cruel it was

"Big night then, you excited Joe?" she asked looking at the youngest of the gang, he nodded "Yeah, can't wait" he replied smiling, she nodded and stood up straight "I'll get your shots" she said heading back the bar "Hey Tia wait, c'mere a sec" Billy called, she gave him a skeptic look but stood next to the table anyways "What?" she asked inpatiently "What you doin' later on?" he asked, she clicked her tongue and smirked "Not you Darley" she said before going to the bar,

Tia could hear the boys laughing and she smiled to herself "They givin' you a hard time Tia?" Sammy asked as he filled the shot glasses, she shrugged and nodded "Yeah but what else is new?" she asked bending over to lean on the bar, as Sammy placed the shots on the bar counter Tia placed them on her tray

"There yah go" he said, she nodded and walked back over to the boys "Can I get you anything else?" she asked holding the tray to her chest, Heco opened his mouth but she cut him off "Acid bottle Heco, just remember that" she said, he nodded and closed his mouth deciding agains't the comment

"I have a request" Joe said, she nodded and he smirked slightly "You join us for the drinks" he said motioning to the half empty beer glasses and whiskey shots on the table, Tia rolled her eyes again "You know I'm workin' right?" she asked though she was tempted to take a brake from her full day job "C'mon Sammy won't mind" Billy said staring at her bare legs, Tia's shorts reached her upper thigh but she didn't care how much attention she recieved from the men in the bar, if anything she loved it,

Tia turned around with her back to the boys and she knew they were staring at her ass "Hey Sammy" she called, the bartender faced her with raised eyebrows "Puedo tomar un descanso?" she asked, she had learn't to take Spanish at a young age and was fluent in the Language "Sólo porque se trabaja duro" he replied, Tia smiled and turned back to the guys, the immediatly lifted their gaze to her face not wanting to get caught in their actions "I can spare a few minutes" she said, they cheered and she giggled

"So where am I sittin'?" she asked knowing that one of them if not all would give up their seat for her "Right here sweetheart" Billy said tapping his thighs, Tia glanced at each boy before her eyes fell on Joe "It's his big night, so I guess it's his lucky day" she said planting herself on Joe's lap, he smiled and put his arms around her waist while hers went around his neck loosely "Fine but just this once" Billy muttered from opposite them, Tia chuckled and threw back one of the shots.

**Translation... Spanish - English  
Puedo tomar un descanso? - Can I take a break?  
Sólo porque se trabaja duro - Only because you work so hard**


	2. Chapter 2

Tia slowly opened her eyes as she felt something wet and rough on her cheek, she smiled slightly at the sight of her dog "Hey Lukey" she said scratching his head, he licked her hand and settled down next to her "I love you" she whispered turning on her side to face the german shepard, he whined and closed his eyes while resting his head on his paws,

Tia sat up and ran a hand through her hair while glancing at the clock, it was 11:00 in the morning and she didn't need to work today "In that case I'll go back to sleep" she muttered lying back down in her bed, as soon as she closed her eyes a loud vibrating sound echo'd through the room, Tia groaned in annoyence and turned over to grab her cellphone,

she glanced at the caller ID and found it was an' unknown number, Tia flipped the screen up and put it to her ear "Hi this is Tia's phone" she answered with a tired voice _"Hey baby" _Tia rolled her eyes and rolled over onto her back "What do you want Billy?" she asked annoyed _"C'mon don't be like that" _he said "I will end this call" she said threateningly _"Okay okay, jeez your no fun in the morning" _

he said, Tia sat up and crossed her legs "Did you want something?" she asked wanting him to hurry up so she could go back to sleep _"I have a little problem" _he said slowly, Tia sighed "What did you do?" she asked knowingly _"Nothin'...well not me, Joe, he got arrested last night and his trial's today so I was wondering if you could go inside and see how it goes" _he said,

Tia rubbed the side of her head and rested it on her open palm "No, I do enough for you boys" she said firmly, Billy tensed on the other end of the line and tried to keep his temper in check _"Let me put this more simply, your going in there weather you like it or not" _he said,

Tia winced knowing she had no choice in the matter, either she went quietly or Billy dragged her there and afterwards would most likely lock her in his apartment without food "Fine, what time is the trial?" she asked _"1:00, better hurry Tia" _he said before hanging up, Tia groaned and flipped her phone shut before dropping it onto the bed "Time to get dressed" she said walking over to her closet.

* * *

Tia walked into the trial with all the others and felt slightly out of place, she hardly looked proffesional in her long sleeve black crop top and heels but it would have to do, Tia was sat down at the back of the court feeling very nervus, she wasn't supposed to be in this part of town let alone in a courtroom full of buisness people that would most likely recognize her if she made herself known,

but she was not gonna walk out and have to deal with the most feared gang leader in Boston, Tia couldn't see the man who Joey had apparently done something to, she didn't even know why Joey was here in the first place, but when the judge called the man Tia's hands started to uncontrollably shake "Mr Hume, your giving evidence that Mr Darley here before your eyes attacked your son and caused his death?"

the judge asked, Tia shrunk down in her seat and covered her mouth with her hand, if she'd have known the situation then she never would have come, she would rather Billy beat the hell out of her than' have to be near her father, Nick Hume stood up and thought his situation through "Your sayin that you testify to that in a trial?" the judge asked,

Tia then realised what had happened and felt sick, she turned to the cop guardin the door and motioned him closer, he leaned down as tears filled Tia's eyes "I need to leave, is there a bathroom here?" she asked, he nodded and opened the door "Down the hall' he said, Tia nodded and ran for the bathroom, once he reached the door she slammed it open and ran towards the sink,

tears poured down her cheeks and she sobbed while covering her mouth still "Oh my god" she gasped, she panted and took deep breaths before splashing some cold water over her face, Tia looked at herself in the mirror and realised that her eyes were red, she splashed water over her face a few more times until she looked fairly normal again "Okay Tia c'mon" she said trying to compose herself,

after a few more deep breaths she finally left the bathroom and headed back to the courtroom, once she did however people started exiting, Tia put on her sunglasses and hoped no one recognized her "Tia" Joey called, she faced him and smiled a little "Trust you to get arrested" she said jokingly, she couldn't have Joey finding out who she really was, it could destory her life completely or worse if his brother found out

"What you doin' here?" he asked hugging her, she hugged back "Your brother sent me" she replied, he nodded in understanding and pulled on his red leather jacket before loosening his tie "Let's get outta here, you know I hate this part of town" Tia said nervously while looking around to make sure her father wasn't around "Yeah me too" he said oblivious to how nervous Tia really was,

he put an' arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the building "So how did it go? You out for good now" she asked, Joe nodded with a smirk on his face "Yeah, the guy changed his mind at the last minute, even if he didn't I woulda only got 3 - 5 years in prison" he replied shrugging, Tia nodded and they both paused once two familiar cars pulled up, Joe approached the cars while Tia stayed near the steps and leaned agains't the railing, the boys piled out of the car and started to hug Joey...

* * *

Nick Hume sat in his car and watched the gang exit both cars, he knew that he would have to take matters into his own hands now that he dropped the case but he wasn't exactly sure how, as Nick watched them play around and hug the youngest Darley he spotted the blonde girl on the steps, she didn't look too pleased and was looking around as though waiting for someone to jump out,

as the gang got back into the cars Nick watched the man who he knew straight was the leader approach the girl, she walked right past him with her arms crossed and an' angry look on her face, Nick's eyes widened slightly when the leader grabbed her from behind and pushed her agains't the hood of his car, the girl struggled agains't him but calmed down once he whispered something to her,

he put his hands on her waist and slowly guided her back until she was sitting on the hood, the leader slowly pulled off the sunglasses that the girl was wearing and Nick's mouth fell open, he knew who she looked like though he didn't want to amdit it "Tiana" he whispered with wide eyes, he knew it was her, he would be able to recognize his daughter anywhere, even if she did dissapear when she was 15,

Nick watched as the leader and his daughter had what appeared to be a very angry conversation, as the leader grabbed her chin it took everything for Nick to stay in the car and not drag his daughter away from the gang and trouble they brought with them, the leader let go of her chin and placed a hand on the back of her head while hers rested behind his neck,

their foreheads were touching and they were obviouosly whispering to each other, Nick's fists gripped the steering wheel at the sight of his daughter, his little girl, in that position with someone who was no good for her, Tiana and the leader shared a few more whispers before also getting in the car, as the cars pulled out and turned Nick started up his own car before following them.


	3. Chapter 3

As the cars pulled up to an' apartment block Tia got out of the front seat so Joe could climb out of the back, as soon as he did she lightly grabbed his jacket causing him to face her "Try not to get arrested tonight Joe, I ain't goin' back to the fuckin' court" she said with an' amused tone, though she was serious about the court part "Don't worry about it Tia" Joe said reasuringly,

she nodded and Billy got out of the drivers seat "Yeah Tia, the kids a man now" he said, Tia glared at him through her sunglasses before getting back into the car, she slammed the door shut and Billy talked to Joe in front of the car "Hey Tia, why d'you hate courtroom's so much?" Baggy asked from the backseat, Tia pulled off her sunglasses and faced them

"It's not the court, that part of town creeps me out" she replied not revealing her real reason "You do realise that's probably the safest place in Boston right? And you happen to live in the most dangerous" Baggy said amused, Tia turned back around and put her feet up on the dashboard while resting her one hand out of the car window "I know, they just...I just don't like it there"

she exclaimed becoming slightly frustrated, Tia threw her sunglasses under the seat and leaned her head back, she was still thinking over the fact that her older brother, the one who had given her her favourite necklace, was dead, she wouldn't let anyone know about it but she was tempted to go home, but only to see Luke, Billy got back into the car and noticed Tia's feet up "Do you mind?"

he asked motioning to them, she turned her head and rolled her eyes "Not really" she sighed facing the window again, Billy decided to leave it for now and started up the car instead "Where we goin'?" Baggy asked leaning forward in his seat "Four Roses" Billy replied as they started driving, Tia shook her head "Good, you can let me out on the way there"

she said wanting to go home and feed her dog "Your not gonna have a few drinks with us?" Tommy asked pouting, Tia shook her head again "Of course she is" Billy said with a firm tone, Tia sighed "No I ain't" she said annoyed, she knew how this converation was going to go but she was determined to win it at least once "Do you really wanna start Tia?" Billy asked with a tone

"Look I have to go an' feed Luke, I'll feed him and sort everything out and then I'll meet you guys at the roses. Deal?" she asked, Billy thought for a moment before nodding "Fine" he said, Tia inwardly smiled to herself and relaxed into the seat.

As soon as they reached Tia's apartment she jumped out of the car, Tia lived on top of a chinese shop which usually turned out great when she wanted food, it only had 2 rooms and one of them was a bathroom but Tia didn't mind, it was only her and Luke living there anyways, though sometimes more people visited "Tia wait up" Billy called also getting out of the car,

she rolled her eyes and leaned agains't the hood "What?" she asked slightly annoyed, he sighed "Hurry up" he said giving her a look, she nodded "Can't make any promises" she muttered heading for the door, the cars took off and Tia entered the apartment, she walked upstairs and into the living room/kitchen/bedroom "Hey baby" she squeeled as Luke ran over to her,

she crouched down onto her knees and stroked his head "You hungry?" she asked smiling, she opened the cupboards in her tiny kitchen and pulled out the dog food, Tia poured some into his bowl and filled the opposite bowl with more water "There you go" she said putting down the water bowl, Luke immedialy dug into his food and Tia giggled while looking around the room,

her bed consisted of a double bed mattres with 2 pillows and a thick duvet, it had been placed in the corner of the room and there was a digital clock next to it, she had a couch and bean bags in the middle of the room facing the T.V which was in front of her large window,

Tia's clothes were in a dresser in the opposite corner of the room, when she'd run away she didn't think she'd end up living on her own with a stray puppy, if anything it was supposed to go much different than' this, but she was proud of her life now, despite the fact that she was still being classed as Darley's girl,

Tia thought her decision through about a million times before she turned to face her dresser "Here we go" she sighed opening the top drawer.

* * *

Tia pulled up to her old home on the back of a Harley and sighed, her fathers car wasn't in the driveway which was good but the lights were on, she just wanted to make a quick visit considering the current situation and then she would dissapear again, sure it sounded cruel but Tia didn't want to become the perfect daughter again or have the pressures that came with it

"Here we are baby" the guy she hitched a ride from said, he slid his hand up her thigh and she swung her leg over the bike "Thanks sweety, now get lost" she said facing her house, the man grabbed her hips and she winced "What? Hell no we had a deal" he exclaimed angrily, Tia turned around and sighed "Fine, but I think Joe Darley will be very interested to know that you tried to fuck his girl"

she lied, she had become a proffesional at lying but only used it when necessary "Joe Darley? Billy's little brother?" the guy asked nervously, Tia nodded while smiling and he gulped "I'm sorry girl I didn't know, please don't..." Tia cut the guy off by putting a hand to his mouth "It's okay, I won't tell if you don't" she whispered kissing his cheek, the guy nodded and took off faster than' road runner,

Tia chuckled before remembering why she was in the richest neighbourhood to begin with "Here goes nothin'" she mumbled walking up the path and to the front door, Tia held her hand up for a few seconds before knocking the door, she gasped at the sight of her mom who was very confused "Can I help you?" she asked obviously not recognizing Tia,

it was then that Tia remembered she was wearing a wig "Can I come in? I was a close friend of Brendans" she said sadly, Helen nodded with a sad smile and let Tia in before closing the door "So how did you know my son?" Helen asked walking Tia to the living room where Luke was sat, Tia took off her sunglasses "I'm his sister" she said smiling a little,

Helen's eyes widened and she shook her head "No, you don't look anything like Tiana" she gasped, Tia nodded in agreement and pulled off her red wig letting her blonde hair fall down to her chest, she also pulled the locket out of her shirt and opened it "Hi moma" she greeted, Helen's eyes suddenly closed and she fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

At the sound of a loud thud Luke Hume ran out of the living room and came face to face with Tia "Hi little brother" she greeted with tears in her eyes, Luke's eyes also filled with tears "Tia?" he asked hopefully, she nodded and opened her locket again revealing the photo from when she was young

"Yeah, it's me" she said, Luke threw his arms around Tia's waist and hugged her tight, Tia wrapped hers around his shoulders and a few tears fell down her cheeks "I missed you" he cried, she smiled and pulled away "I know, and I can't stay for long" she said, his smile fell "No you can't go again. Brendan..." Luke paused in his sentence "I know, that's why I came back, I couldn't let you guys think that I didn't care about my own brothers death. I mean I'm risking my life right now" she said chuckling,

Luke nodded and looked down at hi mother "What happened?" he asked, Tia shrugged "You know mom, always fainting" she said, Luke chuckled and grabbed his mother under the arms, he dragged her into the living room and layed her down on the couch "Why did you leave Tia?" he asked facing his older sister, she gave him a sad smile "I couldn't handle the pressure Luke, and I know it's selfish and childish for me to run away but I had to, I couldn't take it anymore" she replied feeling the guilt flood her body,

Luke nodded knowing exactly how his sister felt "I understand, but you could have come back to let us know you were okay" he said chuckling to fill the awkwardness, Tia nodded "I couldn't, if I did then you wouldn't have let me leave...well daddy wouldn't have let me leave" she said rolling her eyes, Luke nodded "Where is he anyways?" Tia asked "Left something at the office apparently" he said,

Tia nodded "I'm sorry about Brendan, I know how much you guys loved him" she said sympathetically, Luke nodded "He was killled in a gas station by some asshole who wanted to be in a gang" Luke told her, Tia clenched her eyes shut for a moment before re-opening them "He slit his throat and then took off" Luke said holding back a sob, Tia sighed and took a deep breath "Luke I have to go soon, Billy has a short temper and god knows what will happen" she said nervously, Luke had a look of confusion and worry

"Who's Billy?" he asked, Tia wrung her hands "He's a um...I don't know...he helped me find work and it's like were together but were not...I don't know how to explain it" Tia exclaimed slightly stressed, Luke nodded "So he's your boyfriend?" he asked, Tia shook her head and gave it to him straight "Were not together but he let's everyone know I'm his, no one can touch me or kiss me without him beating them till they can't even walk" she admitted, Luke's eyes widened

"Has he ever hit you?" he asked, Tia thought for a moment before changing the subject "Look Luke he's just a friend and he's helped me with a lot, I owe him" she said, Luke knew what she was doing though "Tia, has he ever hurt you?" he asked slowly, Tia nodded "Yeah but...look Luke what matters is that I'm alive and that you guys are safe, but it won't be like that if I stay here. Look I love you so much little brother, but I have to go" she said holding his head with her hands, Luke reluctantly nodded

"Okay, what do I tell mom and dad?" he asked, Tia shrugged "Don't tell dad, he'll come hunting for me and people have only recently stopped searching, not that they'd find me anyway. But tell mom she was dreaming or something. Bye little brother"

she said kissing his forehead, Luke hugged her tight and Tia put her wig back on while looking in the mirror to make sure it was perfect, she put on her sunglasses and faced Luke "No wonder they never found you" he chuckled, Tia smiled "I'll see you soon Lukey" she said, he nodded and Tia ran out of the house.

* * *

Once Tia got home she took off her blazer, wig and sunglasses before leaving the house, she put on her black headband and headed for the Four Roses, it wasn't that far from her home so it made going to work a lot easier for her, but it also meant that the boys would wonder why it took her so long "Tia" Sammy greeted as she entered the slightly crowded bar, Tia nodded in greeting and smiled

"Where's the boys?" she asked, Sammy pointed to the back where they usually sat and Tia nodded before going over to them "Sup?" she greeted, they all nodded in greeting and she noticed Billy playing pool with Bodie, she found they had always been the closest of the gang but she also knew that they had been friends way before the gang stuff

"Tia, where you been? We were about to send a search party out for you" Heco said chuckling before downing a shot, Tia rolled her eyes "I'm a girl Heco we take time to get dressed yah know" she pointed out, he nodded in understanding and looked around the bar for women "Check it out Tia" Baggy said nodding to something behind her, Tia turned her head to see Billy making out with some brunette,

Tia rolled her eyes "I don't care, we all know that if I wanted him then it would be me pressed agains't that wall" she said, the boys nodded in agreement "Still, ain't you a lil jealous?" Heco asked turning to their conversation, Tia shrugged and they all watched their gang leader make out with the woman "I'm used to it Heco, he get's to fuck different people but I don't. Though I'm pretty sure if it was him that left me then I'd be allowed to see other guys" she replied, Heco hmm'd in agreement and they all turned back around.


	5. Chapter 5

Tia groaned at the sound of the alarm and reluctantly woke up, she had work again and wasn't looking forward to it, going back to work would mean having to see Joey and though she was good friends with the 21 year old she doubted she'd be able to look at him without feeling sadness about her brother dying,

Luke perked up at the sound of Tia stirring and licked her cheek "Okay I'm getting up" she giggled petting him, whenever the alarm didn't wake Tia Luke surely would, Tia made her bed though there wasn't much point before feeding Luke "You are getting bigger everyday" she muttered as she dug through her dresser,

after getting dressed Tia made sure to grab her keys and phone "Bye Lukey" she said scratching behind her dogs ear, he ignored her while munching on his food and Tia chuckled before leaving the apartment.

* * *

As soon as Tia got into the bar Sammy threw the black apron at her "Could you at least wait until I stick my crap under the counter?" she asked though she amused, he rolled his eyes "Stop whining" he said chuckling, Tia pulled out her phone and keys before stashing them in the box under the counter,

it was a place all the employees put their little bits and bobs so they didn't get stolen, but the fact of there being only 3 people working there, not including Sammy because he was the boss, meant that there wasn't a lot of stuff being shoved into the little box "Not many people here today"

Tia noted as she looked around the prectically empty bar "It's only 1:00 Tia, the day is still young" Sasha commented as she came from the back room, Sasha was one of the other waitresses that worked there, and she was Baggy's sister "True dat" Tia muttered, she sat on one of the high stools and settled on talking to Sammy and Sasha "Anything interesting happening these days?"

Tia asked leaning agains't the counter "Not really, unless you count that kid in the paper" Sasha said motioning to the newspaper next to Tia, she unfolded it and sighed "That's rough, kid was only 18" she said staring at the photo of her older brother and her father "I know right? He was cute too" Sasha said smiling a little, Tia chuckled "Guess so" she muttered tossing the paper back to it's previous spot

"Look who decided to make an' early appearence" Sasha mumbled so that only Tia could hear, she looked behind her and saw the whole gang walking through, they didn't look as happy as they usually did and they slumped into their usual seats "Wonder who fuckin' died?" Tia said more to herself "They look weird when they ain't happy" Sasha said a little creeped out, Tia nodded and decided to find out "I'll be back" she said before approaching the boys

"What happened this time?" she asked thinking it would be something pathetic, it usually was with the gang "It's Joe" Bodie started, Tia tensed but nodded as a 'go on' sign "He's dead, someone stuck him over at the home" he finished, Tia's eyes widened and she wasn't sure weather to be happy or sad, she was happy that he had died after killing her brother but she was sad because he was always nice to her

"Yikes, how's Billy takin' it?" she asked curiously, Bodie shook his head "God knows Tia, we told him at the office and he stormed out, we ain't seen him since" he replied, she nodded and sighed "You guys want the usual?" she asked, they nodded and she headed to the bar "What's up with them?" Sasha asked motioning to the boys "Joey's dead, someone stabbed him" Tia explained, Sasha's eyes widened "Your kidding?" she asked, Tia shook her head and knew Sasha knew something

"Okay here's the weird thing, last night when I was on my way home I saw some guy in a suit down there, he was just there looking around like it was an' everday thing, I told Baggy this morning because it really creeped me out yah know? No normal guys in suits ever come around here, let alone go down there" she admitted, Tia nodded and turned to Sammy "They want the usual" she said, he nodded and started to fill the glasses "Billy's not just gonna let this go" Sasha pointed out, Tia nodded and hmm'd in agreement "Got that right, he will deffinatly find that guy I mean I would go to hell and back if it was my brother" Tia said,

Sasha gave her a confused look "I didn't know you had a brother" she said, Tia realised her slip up and mentally cursed herself "Uh yeah, one younger brother" she said smiling a little "Where does he live?" Sasha asked curiously, she could be nosey when she wanted to "He lives with my mom and dad, after I moved out we stopped talking for a while. I miss him" Tia said staring down at her locket in thought while she played with it "Why don't you go back there?" Sasha asked

"I did, last night" Tia said while smiling "How is he?" Sasha asked "He's good, grown a lot since I last saw him though" she admitted, Sasha chuckled "Being away from people for a long time will do that" she said before going over to one of the tables, Tia noticed Sammy was finished and placed the glasses on her tray, she carried them over the the boys and they took one each "Thanks Tia" Tommy mumbled, she nodded "He didn't deserve that, no way he deserved that..." Dog stated, Bodie raised his glass and the others soon followed

"To Joe, he was a good boy, a good fuckin' boy" he announced, the glasses clinked together and Tia flinched once someone grabbed Bodie's and slammed it down on the table, she turned her head to see Billy and sighed "So that's what were gonna do? Why don't you show a little fuckin' respect at least"

he said as he raised Bodie's glass and poured the contents over the floor, Tia groaned knowing she would be the one mopping it up "You see that is why you guys are nothin' that is why you a bunch of fuckin' punks because you would rather drink up and toke yourselves fuckin' witless, witless and scared shitless" he shouted, Tia stood behind Bodie and rested her hands on the seat "Nah my bad, here cheers" Billy said holding up one of the shot glasses from before, they all stared at him angering him further

"Get your fuckin' glasses up, all of you!" he shouted, they all minus Bodie and Tia raised their glasses but hesitantly, Billy threw his glass towards the wall and the pieces spread out on the floor, Tia decided she'd had enough "Billy for fuck's sake" she exclaimed, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Tia dragged him over to the corner where no one could hear them "Calm the fuck down" she said, he glared at her "I'm sorry didn't you hear? Joe's dead, so I'm a little pissed" he said sarcastically, Tia sighed "Yeah I heard but it doesn't mean you can go around trashing whatever room you go in" she exclaimed, he rolled his eyes "Tia, don't fuck with me today I'm not in the mood for it"

he said trying not to loose it on her "I'm just saying stop trashing everything, otherwise I'll get pissed and I'll shoot you" she said threateningly, he looked down at her "Fine, sorry" he said once again with sarcasm in his voice, Tia ignored him and they walked back over to the others "Joe just wasn't made for this shit man, he wasn't like us" Bodie said attempting to calm Billy down

"No he wasn't like you you mean.." Billy shouted while turning to face Bodie "...He was better than' you!" he finished, Bodie gave him a disbelieving look and Tia felt a bit awkward "We as good as brothers since we was kids an' you fuckin' go this way, what I'm not as good as you now? Joe was like blood to me dawg, as good as fuckin' blood you too" Bodie exclaimed, they stared at each other for a moment before Billy nodded and sat down next to Tommy "I would like to catch the motherfucker that did this"

he said leaning forward, they all nodded in agreement and Tia headed back to the bar "What's goin' on over there?" Sasha asked, Tia sighed "Their tryin' to figure out who killed Joe" she replied, Sasha nodded and cleared one of the tables while Tia played with her locket "Tia, you okay?" Sammy asked a littlw worried, Tia shook her head breaking the thought she was in "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired" she lied, he nodded and she took a cloth and spray before cleaning the tables

"We gotta get that motherfucker" Tia heard one of the boys exclaim, she was cleaning the table but moved onto one closer so she could hear their conversation "Well we know where he works, says right here" Billy said motioning to the newspaper in front of him "When we gonna get him?" Heco asked, Tia stopped and looked at them "No point waitin', we'll wait till he comes out and then we'll kill the fucker" Billy said, they all cheered and Tia walked over to them

"What's got ya'll excited now?" she asked acting as though she wasn't previously listening "We know who killed Joe" Tommy announced, she raised her eyebrows "Who?" she asked, Billy pointed to the newspaper and Tia felt her face drop and her hands start to shake "You sure it was him?"

she asked nervously, she suddenly realised her tone and crossed her arms so they wouldn't notice her hands "Well that's the guy who Joe killed, and that's the guys father, some guy in a suit shows up at the home the night Joe get's killed. Doesn't take a genius to figure out the pattern Tia"

Heco said chuckling, she nodded and stood up straight "You guys gonna kill him?" she asked holding back how she really felt "Course were gonna fuckin' kill him" Bodie exclaimed, the guys all made sounds of agreement and Tia then realised Billy was watching her

"You alright baby girl?" he asked noticing her shaking hands, Tia nodded and shoved her hands into her back pockets "Yeah I'm fine" she squeaked, she mentally cursed herself at the slip "Try not to get yourselves killed okay?" she asked though she wasn't really worried about them "Tia..."

Billy started while putting an' arm around her waist, he pulled her agains't him so that his head was facing her stomach "We'll be fine, this isn't our first kill and it won't be the last, were doin' it for Joe" he said looking up at her, she nodded and fiddled with his silver cross necklace "Hmm, kay" she mumbled, Tia ran her hand across his chest lightly as she walked back to the bar

"Hey Sammy were headin' out" Billy said as he and the boys stood, Tia's eyes widened slightly as she knew what they were going to do "See yah guys" Sammy said as they left the bar, Tia felt someone's hands on her ass and she spun around "I'll be over later baby girl" Billy whispered smirking slightly, Tia nodded and pressed her forehead agains't his "Come back in one piece, I doubt that guy will go down easy" she said, he nodded but she knew it was fact her dad wouldn't go down easy,

the many things Tia had gotten from her father was his blue eyes and inner strength, she couldn't lift weights to save her life but she could survive in the jungle if she had to, that's the main trait that kept her alive when she ran away "Later Tia" he muttered, she nodded and watched as they exited the bar before turning to Sammy

"Can I take a day off? Please I need to do something" she begged, Sammy sighed and nodded "Only cuz the place is empty" he said pointing, she nodded and grabbed her stuff out of the box "Thank you, Bye Sasha" she exclaimed as she ran out of the bar,

Tia looked around to make sure the boys had gone before heading home, she knew that Billy would kill her father, but she wasn't ready for that to happen.

* * *

Tia stayed in the alleyway in heavy disguise while keeping an' eye on her father, he was walking down the street looking a little stressed and she sighed '_Why did he have to kill Joe?' _she thought knowing her father had put her entire family in a very dangerous situation, Tia saw Bodie come up a few feet away from he father and she looked around noticing thhe others, Billy included,

hanging around waiting for Bodie to make his move, Tia tensed and watched as her father spun around knocking Bodie's gun away with his briefcase and then smashing it across his face, Tia stood up straight and the rest of the boys came out of hiding with their guns aimed, they started to shoot and Tia's father ran towards her while dodgin the bullets, he paused and Tia took this opportunity to grab his arm

"Come on!" she exclaimed, Nick Hume felt a little strange but he decided to trust the brown haired stranger, Tia took her fathers hand and thanked god that she was a fast runner, she could hear more footsteps followed by a gun shot behind her, Tia squeaked in surprise but kept on running "Get rid of that" she exclaimed pointing to Hume's briefcase, he hurled it to the side of the alley and found it was easier to run without all the added weight,

Tia dragged him down a more narrow alleyway and could still hear the gang behind her, her heart was pounding agains't her chest and her body was protesting but she knew she had to keep going, for both her and her fathers sake, once they came into a dead end Tia nearly cried while stopping, she looked around the large park before noticing the gate "Come on" she said once again pulling her father, they ran through the gate and Tia dragged him even faster knowing the gang were closing in on them,

Tia glanced behind her and saw Billy leading the rest of the boys _'He was always fastest' _she thought turning back around, she jumped over a pile of boxes and they ran through another alleyway, Tia heard the gang laughing and she panicked as her father stumbled into a bunch of boxes causing him to fall "You cant stop" she shouted close to tears, she pulled her father to his feet and a gunshot could be hear,

Tia flinched as the bullet missed her head but she kept running, Tia noticed a door open and she immediatly took that as a way out "This way" she mumbled pulling her father through the open door, as soon as Tia got her father through an' exit door she slammed it shut on the gang "Help me" she demanded while locking the door, Nick helped Tia slide a metal dish holder in front of the door in hopes that it would slow down the gang, they started running again and Nick halted Tia to ask a woman where something was,

Tia groaned as she heard the gang banging agains't the door "This way" Nick said, he grabbed Tia's hand and took the lead by pulling her through a door that lead to a room full of pipes and low ceiling, Tia panted and let her father lead her up some stairs and into a car park "Where's your car?" Tia asked, Nick also panted "Top floor" he gasped catching his breath, Tia nodded and accidentally bumped into a car causing the alarm to go off,

she jumped before gettin an' idea "Okay throw yourself agains't the car and the alarm will go off, it'll distract the boys and they won't be able to hear us as good" she instructed, Nick nodded and he and Tia began setting all the car alarms off, once they reached the top floor Tia took the moment to catch her breath back "Who are you?" Nick asked confused at why the stranger was helping him,

Tia smiled a little knowing he wouldn't recognize her in the brown wig and mask, she was about to reply when the sound of a door slamming open made them jump behind a car and crouch down, Tia peeked out and sighed once she realised it as Tommy, Tommy ran up onto the highest floor and Tia's eyes widened as Nick climbed onto the same level "What are you doing?" she hissed as quietly as possible, he ignored her and carried on crouching through the cars, Tia started hitting herself in the head lightly "What am I doing?" she muttered to herself,

Tia stopped in her hitting and turned to see what was going on, she heard 2 gunshots and jumped while running up onto the high level, she spotted her father and Tommy wrestling on the floor, she gasped and watched with wide eyes as her father beat the shit out of Tommy, on one hand she wanted to help but she knew better than to get inbetween two men, but if Tommy whipped out the gun then she would deffinatly step in,

once they started fighting in the car Tia looked around to make sure none of the other boys were approaching, once she turned back to the fight she jumped and moved out of the way as the red car reversed with the men inside, she noticed it was getting closer and closer to the edge "No" she exclaimed running towards the still moving car, her father jumped out of the car but she knew that Tommy was still inside "Tommy" she shouted, she watched with wide and teary eyes as the car toppled over the edge of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Tia heard the loud crashing sound a few tears fell down her cheeks, even though Tommy was after her father he had been a good friend to her, just as Joe had "C'mon, the boys will be here soon and we can't fight them all off" she sniffed while helping her father up "Is your car here?"

she asked hopefully, he nodded and lef her to the other side of the floor before getting into the car, Tia rode shot gun and ducked down in her seat so the gang didn't see her "Tell me when we get out" she said, Nick nodded and drove them out of the car park.

After a lot of swerves and fast driving Nick pulled the car over while making sure no one was following him "Okay were out" he said a little out of breath, Tia sat up in her seat and sighed in relief "Thank fuck because I was about to pass out" she exclaimed chuckling nervously, Nick turned to her "Who are you? Why did you help me?" he asked confused, Tia sighed and knew she would have to come clean

"I'm your daughter" she replied slowly, his eyes widened "My Tiana's got blonde hair though" he said disbelievingly, Tia smiled and pointed to her hair "Wig, couldn't let Billy find out I was helping yah daddy" she admitted, Nick froze for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug "I'm so glad your safe, I saw you at the court but I didn't wanna say anything" he said holding her at arms length

"Wait, you knew I was there? Why didn't you follow me? Or drag me back home?" she asked now the confused one "You seemed to be doing fine on your own, though I did want to kill that fucker that put his hands on you" he said, Tia nodded grimly "That's Billy, speaking of which he's pissed at you daddy, he knows you killed Joe" she exclaimed, Nick nodded "I know, it was an' accident, I just meant to frighten him"

he said, Tia shook her head "Billy won't care about that, to him your just the guy that killed Joe and he wont stop until your dead" she told him, he nodded "Your friends with the people who killed your brother?" he asked angrily, Tia sighed knowing it was bound to come up "Don't make accusations when you don't know the full story, they've done a lot for me yah know and you should just be grateful I came here to help you, I could get it worse" she exclaimed also a little angry,

Nick nodded and sighed "I'm sorry, I just got a little overwhelmed is all" he said apolagetically, Tia nodded "I know daddy, but things are gonna get worse because now you've killed Tommy too, I just hope I can help you guys" she said more to herself "Get out of there Tia, get away from them and come home with us I promise I won't be an' asshole just come home with your family" Nick begged,

Tia shook her head "I'm in way too deep with those guys, I go and they'll come lookin' for me. I've missed you guys so much daddy, but I can't just run whenever I please things don't work that way down there" she exclaimed, Nick nodded and noticed the locket "You kept it on" he said smiling slightly, Tia felt her locket with her hand "I never took it off" she admitted "Doesn't your boyfriend wonder where you came from?"

Nick asked bitterly, Tia shook her head "I told him I ran away from home but he never asked why, he just took me in and I stayed there for about a year" she explained "But you've been gone for two years" Nick said curiously, Tia shrugged "Some things become too much daddy, I left him and I have my own apartment now, I found a stray puppy and took him in...named him Luke" she said, Nick smiled

"After your brother?" he asked, she nodded "I got a job too, everything I wanted I got, I'm independant now dad and that's all I've ever wanted" she said, he nodded and stroked her cheek "I'm proud of you Tiana, your so beautiful and even stronger than' before" he said, Tia smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek "Got it all from you daddy" she said holding back more tears, Nick sighed "What happens now?" he asked, Tia shrugged "I have to get back to my apartment and you need to get home, mom and Luke need you more than' I do" she said

"What about you Tiana? Are you gonna be safe?" he asked worriedly, she chuckled "Dad I've been on my own for two years now, I think I can survive" she said, he nodded "You want a lift?" he asked, she shook her head "Nah, gotta cover up my tracks, I'll get home fine' she said reasuringly, Nick nodded and hugged his daughter "I love you Tiana" he whispered, Tia nodded and hugged him back "Love you too daddy, now get outta here" she said playfully while exiting the car, as soon as she did he drove off "Hey baby!" someone shouted,

Tia spun around to see a greasy, fat biker checking her out "What do you know? My rides here" she muttered walking towards the man.

* * *

Tia was lying on the couch watching Jerry Springer in nothing but her blue girl boxers, white loose crop top and stripey thigh high socks, Luke was lying on the floor in front of her asleep but she knew he was watching over her, a pounding noise on the door caused Tia to jump and Jake to rise to his feet, he started barking at the door and Tia groaned while getting up "Calm down boy"

she cooe'd scratching her dogs head, he settled on growling instead and Tia approached the white wooden door "Tia let me in" Tia sighed in relief at the sound of Billy's voice and she removed the chain before opening the door "Hey" she greeted standing back, Billy entered the apartment and Tia closed the door "Billy it's 1:00 in the morning I didn't even think you'd be coming" she said surprised,

she leaned agains't the wall and watched Billy pet Luke "You know I never stand you up Baby girl" he said, she noticed the tone in his voice "What happened?" she asked sitting on the arm of the couch next to him, he sighed and leaned back agains't the couch while Luke rested his head in Billy's lap "We nearly caught him, but some shit went down and he ended up killin' Tommy" he explained angrily,

Tia sighed "I'm sorry, you don't even know where he lives so it's gonna be even harder now huh?" she asked playing innocent, Billy shook his head "We got the assholes briefcase, got everything in that thing but I'm gonna go through it later" he replied, Tia nearly froze in fear but she quickly composed herself "Sounds like a plan, why don't you go home Billy you look exausted and tired as hell"

she suggested, he looked up at her "You tryna get rid of me?" he asked though he was smirking slightly, Tia shook her head "You know I love having you around, you just look so tired" she said slightly concerned, he shrugged "Nothin' I can't handle" he muttered focusing on the T.V, Tia rolled her eyes "Okay bad ass lean forward" she said, Billy gave her a stange look but did as she said,

Tia took hold of his jacket and slowly pulled it off him before doing the same with his outter shirt, once she was done she put the jackets on her dressed and walked back over to him "What are you doing awake anyway?" he asked pulling her down next to him, he had his arm around her and her legs were thrown over his lap with his other hand on her thighs "You know I like to stay up late"

she said, he hmm'd and Tia started to pet Luke who had once again fallen asleep, Tia noticed a few months ago that Luke only relaxed once Billy was around her, it was as though he knew Billy would keep her safe as much as him "He's gettin' big" Billy commented, Tia nodded "Yeah, I'm startin' to hope he'll stop soon, though he makes an' awesome guard dog" she said proudly, Billy nodded and they both got into the show but soon after Tia realised Billy was asleep "I always did last longer than' him"

she muttered standing up, she nudged his shoulder with her hand and his eyes soon opened "Damn it Tia" he groaned tiredly, she chuckled "Sorry, but you ain't sleepin' on the couch" she said firmly, Billy sighed and stood up before taking off all of his clothes and falling onto Tia's mattress, he pulled the duvet over his waist and Tia rolled her eyes at the sound of his faint snoring "Bed time Luke"

she said kissing her dog's forehead, he licked her cheek and she smiled while turning off the T.V, Tia managed to get to her bed after strugglingly walking through the pitch black room, she pulled off her socks and shirt so she was just left in her black boxers and bra "Get into the fuckin' bed Tia" Billy mumbled into the pillow, she smiled and got under the duvet before facing away from him, she could feel the bed moving and soon something warm agains't her back, an arm made it's way over her stomach and her hand held onto it "Night" she whispered before closing her eyes.


	8. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
